Spin rate is an important characteristic of golf balls for both skilled and recreational golfers. High spin rate allows skilled players, such as professionals and low handicapped players, to maximize control of the golf ball. For example, in an approach shot to the green, a high spin rate golf ball allows a player to produce and control back spin to stop the ball on the green. High spin rate also allows a player to produce and control side spin to draw or fade the ball. Thus, skilled players generally prefer golf balls having high spin rate.
On the other hand, recreational players generally prefer low spin golf balls. Recreational players typically cannot control the spin of the ball and tend to unintentionally create side spin when striking the ball, which sends the ball off its intended course. Low spin rate reduces side spin. Thus, recreational players generally prefer golf balls having low spin rate.
One way to control the spin rate of golf balls is reallocating the density or specific gravity of the various layers in the ball. For example, the weight from the outer portions of the ball can be redistributed to the center of the ball to decrease the moment of inertia thereby increasing the spin rate.
Various golf ball constructions are limited, however, by the properties of the materials used to form the layers. For example, conventional golf ball core materials, such as polybutadiene rubber, have a tendency to absorb moisture when exposed to atmospheric moisture for prolonged periods, which can lead to undesirable golf ball properties and performance. Thus, in some golf ball constructions, a moisture vapor barrier layer is necessary to prevent exposure of the core to atmospheric moisture or water. Also, urethane, known to be useful as a golf ball cover layer material, has a high moisture vapor transmission rate. Thus, golf balls having a urethane cover typically require a layer underneath having a low moisture vapor transmission rate.
A desire remains in the golf ball industry for compositions having low moisture vapor transmission rates to allow placement of a layer formed from such composition anywhere from the center or core to the surface without regard for the affect of ambient moisture on the layer. The present invention describes such compositions and the use thereof in low spin and high spin golf balls.